A great variety of hair grooming devices are known in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,201,008; 1,724,984; 456,953; 456,952; 384,561 and 312,487 all relate to electric combs that are battery powered for energizing hair roots and scalp. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,008, each row of tines is insulated from the other and each comb element is of opposite polarity from its neighbor such that the hair strand is intended to complete an electrical circuit between adjacent comb elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,794 describes a pocket-sized battery powered hair comb having oscillating teeth for smoothing difficult hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,232 shows a comb for the removal and capture of fleas and other pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,485 describes an electrocuting device, not a comb, having spaced metal bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,147 describes a portable self-contained pet groomer and flea annihilator including a vacuum device which removes loose hair, dandruff and the like to a remote location at which fleas are electrocuted by an electrical charge.